Sneaking Out
by ILuv2TickleEdwardCullenXD
Summary: One-shot based on DM10's story 'Secrets'. Payton unwilling sneaks out late at night and gets punished by our fav sexy vamipre XD: THERE IS NO SEXUAL CONTENT but it is a cute ticklefic! R&R first story please be nice!


_**Hiya fanfiction peoples! I finally decided to take the advice of my bestest friend in the whole wide world, dragonmasterof10 and make a fanfic account! She's a totally amazing writer and if you're a fan of either twilight or the teenage mutant ninja turtles shes your gurl! Me, I know that I'm not as good a writer as her but I guess I'm still good none-the-less. So, as I'm sure you already new because of my name, I LOVE edward cullen tickle fics, whether its edward getting tickled (preferable) or him tickling someone else :) In this fic, Edward will be tickling dragonmasterof10's OC, Payton Gray. But instead of living at the Cullen's house I'm just gonna say that Payton lives with her grandpa , who is now the fire department chief. I'm honored to have my first fanfic based on such an awesome story like 'Secrets'. I hope you enjoy it! And remember, 1st fic, be gentle! Meanies make me cry :'(**_

Payton

I hummed silently to myself and carried a basket of laundry to my room. This was the only quirk to having a grandfather who was always busy at the fire department, I was alone in the house with nothing but piece, and quiet.

Except for when my sneaky vampire boyfriend decides to come visit early.

Edward's stone like arms wrapped around me from behind, his soft lips brushing across the back of my neck, "Hello love." Love. My heart still skipped a beat when ever he called that. I looked down at my self and flinched. I was dressed in my cleaning clothes, a simple t-shirt and a pair of baggy black sweats with my hair pulled up in a pony tail, "Edward! You're early, and I look like crap!" I whined. Edward chuckled and turned me around in his arms, "Sweetheart you're always beautiful, don't ever think that you look like crap, or else." he smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eye brow, "Or else what?" I challenged, feeling bold today. Which was very stupid of me.

That evil glint twinkled and before I new it I was in my room, pinned to the bed with my hands above my head. Edward straddled my waist and slowly lifted my t-shirt until my belly button showed. Oh god no, "Edward, no, don't you dare!" I cried out, wiggling beneath him. Edward simply chuckled, unfazed by my bucks and pleads to not do what he was about to do. Well, this was just great, Edward was in one of his 'playful' moods today, which meant trouble for me.

"Thats right darling. You are in trouble." Edward grinned devilishly, lightly running his finger tips in small circles around my belly button. I pressed my lips together, trying to contain my laughter. "Now now love, none of that." Edward smirked and poked my side, making me giggle and attempt to jerk away from him. He poked again and again, and soon it turned into wiggling his fingers up and down my sides. I laughed and begged him to stop, though it fell on deaf ears and my torture continued.

"So Payton, what is this I hear about you sneaking off to Port Angeles with Zoe last night?" (Zoe will be coming in later chapters of 'Secrets': by DragonMasterof10) the tickling stopped right after the question and I stared up at Edward, panting with wide eyes. Oooh craaap...

It was true, last night I had snuck out with Zoe to Port Angeles despite the fact that my grandpa had told me that I wasn't aloud out after ten thirty. But, Zoe being Zoe came to my house at eleven and practically dressed me herself, dragging me to a bowling party that she had been invited to. She said that I needed to lighten up and have some fun after working so hard at my new job.

OOOOOOO

_"C'mon, Payton! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Zoe whined, staring at me with big brown puppy dog eyes. I groaned, "Zoe, no, I already told you I can't go out. I have work tomorrow and my grandpa said-" "Enough of this 'my grandpa said' bullshit. You're sixteen Payton, almost seventeen! Ya need to get out and have some fun, so get off your ass and lets go." I didn't even get a chance to protest before Zoe had pulled me over to my closet and tore off my spaghetti shirt and my pajama shorts, pulling clothes out of my closet. I squeaked and blushed darkly, "Zoe!" I complained, not enjoying the fact that I was in nothing but my white bra and blood red panties in front of my best friend, especially when Edward could be outside my window waiting for Zo to leave._

_She shoved my plain black tank on me and shoved my arms through my black detailed sequence vest_, _ordering me to put my hands on her soldiers and lift my right leg. For some reason I obeyed and let her pull up my dark blue skinny jeans, pushing her hands away to zip and button the jeans myself to keep what little dignity I had left. Zoe pretty much whipped my black flats at me, "Here, throw these on and tell me where your white belt is!" Zoe demanded as if we were on a time limit. I sighed and shook my head, picking up the belt she was talking about from my head board. Honestly, she had the attention span of a squirrel._

_Zoe nealry ripped my hair out of my head, she brushed it so rough and fast, not to mention she burned my ear and the nape of my neck while straightening it. Zo tugged me out of my room as she sprayed my perfume on me in haste, getting some in my eyes and mouth, "Ow! Zoe!" I snapped. She grinned innocently, "What? Now if Edward shows up your breath will be nice and," she stopped to read the label, "citrusy fresh!" she grinned, tossing the bottle on the counter. That still didn't make me happy, though, since Edward and the guys were out hunting for the night and therefore couldn't possibly even know about the party._

_I glanced at the door and then back at the stairs. Maybe I could make a break for it..._

_"Gah!" I grunted as I was pushed out the front door, my last means of escaping back to my nice quiet room now gone_.

OOOOOOO

We didn't come home until well after two a.m. and I swear, grandpa's face was turning purple he was so mad. And now, I'm grounded for a week and my insanely strong boyfriend is hear to make me suffer.

Edward pressed a soft kiss to my neck, "Do you understand how worried I was when your grandfather called Carlisle and Esme at one o'clock in the morning, asking if you'd snuck over?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear. I pouted, "It wasn't my fault, Zoe didn't give me a choice! Hell, she stole my phone when I told her that I wanted to call you to pick me up early." I defended myself.

"Hm." Edward nodded, brushing his lips up my neck and placing a soft kiss to my jaw. I shivered at the sensation, closing my eyes. "Look at me, Payton." Edward demanded, his voice soft but firm. I looked up at him, dread filling me as I took in his evil smirk, "Do you honestly think I'm going to accept that excuse? You could have just as easily took her phone or asked to borrow someone else's. But, since you didn't do that I had to go a whole day without seeing this gorgeous face." Edward glared playfully, wiggling his fingers threateningly over my stomach.

"Err... sorry?" I smiled sheepishly, a light blush creeping up to my cheeks. Edward's answer was seizing my stomach and sides, reaching back every few minutes to attack my bare feet. I laughed and squealed, praying that this would end soon. What made this worse was that Edward knew where all my tickle spots were after almost a full year of experimenting and searching by poking almost every inch of my body. He poked and tickled at my ribs mostly, well aware of how ticklish I was there.

Edward lowered his head to my neck and placed a few soft kisses there and, just when I thought he was done torturing me, he started doing raspberries into my neck (for those of you who don't know what that means, it's when someone puts their mouth over your neck and start blowing, making those funny fart sounds and tickling you at the same time XD. At least I think that's what they're called...) I busted out laughing then, trying to cover my neck by raising my shoulders only to have Edward start tickling my under arms, still paying attention to my neck though. I squealed and kicked my legs out, begging for mercy, "E-edward, s-s-stop, please!" I managed to get out between laughs.

Surprisingly, he listened to me and pulled away, disapearing in my closet. I didn't get a chance to ask, nor did I have to when I heard my grandpa's heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs. I quickly pulled my shirt back down and composed myself, snatching one of my books from my nightstand to pretend that I was reading.

"Come in." I called after a light knock on my door. Grandpa came in and attempted to smile at me, but I could tell he was still mad, "Hun, I need you to go pick up a few things from the store for me." he said, walking up to me and handing me a list, "Okay grandpa." I nodded, glancing at the small paper in my hand. I looked back up at him and almost winced at the hard glare he was giving me, "And don't even think about going to any friends' houses, especially not that Cullen boy's house, I already called his parents to make sure they called me if you showed up there." grandpa crossed is arms and stared at me intently. I sighed, "Don't worry grandpa, I won't sneak off. I'm just gonna go to the store and come right back. Promise." I smiled reassuringly. Grandpa nodded and kissed my head, turning to leave my room and closed the door behind him.

Edward was laying next to me the moment to door clicked shut, "You do realize that we aren't done here." he smirked.

I just can't win today.

**Okay its not my best work but I think its still alright. BTW I'm also into Edward Cullen spankfics too, so, if anyone has a request for a Edward tickle fic or Edward spankfic please let me know and I'll see what I can do :)**

**R&R please!**


End file.
